A way with words
by dolly shoes
Summary: Who knew "I love you" could be such a tongue twister? B/C oneshot.


Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know I want Gossip Girl to be mine, but it's not. Such a shame since we'd see so much more Chuck Bass if I was in charge.

Chuck Bass always though he had a way with words. He could easily charm a girl into his bed; he could dazzle UES mothers with a few compliments and could help win over his father's business partners by holding intelligent conversation. His wit had always been overlooked due to the perverted words that fell from his mouth, but no one could deny he was lightning-quick with his comebacks and could give anyone a tongue lashing so severe they'd be sore for days and would think twice about challenging Chuck fucking Bass.

Yes, Chuck always did think he had a way with words.

However, that was until he'd somehow found himself in a relationship with Blair Waldorf and he had no idea what to say to her in the depths of the night. Sure, he could still bombard her with innuendos and suggestive one-liners, but romantic quips? Yeah, so not his thing. He wasn't dense, he knew when to compliment her on how ravishing she looked, when to insult Serena when his girlfriend looked on jealously at the blonde, when to join in on her bitching rants about the back-stabbing inner-circle or gossip girl but when it came down to serious relationship chit-chat he was absolutely and utterly lost.

And for that, there was one simple reason.

This was his first proper relationship lasting over a week.

The first time she said she loved him he almost swallowed his tongue in shock, he choked on his sip of scotch and spat the alcoholic liquid unattractively over himself whilst coughing and spluttering. His cocky smirk had slid away and he was simply staring at her wide-eyed, cheeks flushed and mouth agape. 'Huh?'

She had laughed and rolled her eyes at what an adorable idiot he had looked and went back to reading her magazine on his bed, 'close your mouth, Bass, you look like you're catching flies.' At first he'd felt relief that she wasn't expecting anything back - it wasn't that he didn't... didn't... you know, he just couldn't... - and then that had been washed away with a tide of guilt because she deserved so much more.

Wringing his hands he stepped in front of her with a hesitant expression. 'I uh - you know.' He raised his eyebrows at her. 'You know.'

'What?' She gave him a blank expression as she flicked a page over.

'You know!' He indicated again.

'What?' A slight frown creased her brow.

'Come on, Blair! You know...' he gestured wildly, and then muttered, 'me too.'

She'd laughed again. 'You're so lame,' she'd teased, but with affection streaming through her tone and expression. 'Yeah, I got it Bass. You don't have to say it.'

Later that night, as their skin moved together in a sensual dance he allowed his body to whisper what he could not but as they came down from their highs, his face buried in the crook of her neck, hidden by a curtain of long dark hair he couldn't help but smile at what an idiot he was being. Here, below him, was the girl of his dreams. Beautiful, sexy, innocent, witty, bitchy, intelligent… well let's just say the list could go on. She was the only one able to tame him, to captivate his interest long enough to form a relationship and claim his heart as his first love, last love, only love and he couldn't even formulate four words to tell her so?

Come on, Bass, since when did you shy away from a challenge.

Mustering up all the strength he had left, which wasn't much after a night with Blair Waldorf, he raised himself up on his arms to look down on her gorgeous, angelic face. He smirked, as she watched him under hooded eyelids. The image of her hair spread out on his pillows stole his breath away and caused the butterflies to swoop and soar madly around his stomach. Inside his head, a voice urged him on. Say it! It's easy! 'I… I love you too.'

Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down for a tender kiss. She sighed in exhaustion as they settled comfortably in each other's embrace. 'Took you

Long enough,' she drawled sleepily before closing her eyes and inhaling his dizzying scent.

A/N: thanks for reading, review and make me smile! xx


End file.
